Songs!
by moonkad
Summary: I put the words to the songs!!! Want to sing your fave songs to your friend? Check out this (unofficial) guide to the words!


Mmmmmmkay, I was thinking about the Song of Storms and I decided to make some words to it. Yup.  
  
And then, I decided to do the rest of the songs. Yup.  
Here goes:  
  
  
Round and round  
Round and round  
Don't you love to hear the sound  
When there's no more rain  
Sing this song again  
  
Fairy boy  
Music toy  
This same song he did deploy  
Singing in the rain  
Again  
  
*soft singing*  
Round and round and round, round and round and round, round and round and round, round and round and round  
  
*normal voice*  
Windmill song  
All day long  
Who will ever get it wrong  
Seven years ago  
Waving to and fro  
  
Played this tune  
Much too soon  
Windmill spinning like a loon  
That is what you get  
With this  
  
*soft voice* Round and round and round, round and round and round, round and round and round, round and round and round  
  
*normal voice*  
Round and round  
Round.....  
  
A/N: Sung by windmill man.  
  
Saria's Song  
  
Saria   
Saria  
Can you hear my song  
Share your knowledge please  
Share it with me  
  
Wish to know  
Wish to know  
Tell me where to go  
I am lost you see  
What is the key  
  
Help me now  
And somehow  
We will win  
And somewhere  
We declare  
Peace within  
Help me please  
We won't cease  
To begin  
Help is needed, I have pleaded, please help me or we just might not survive........  
Unless you help.  
  
A/N: Sung by Link.  
  
Zelda's Lullaby  
  
Go to sleep  
Young one  
Go to sleep   
Have sweet dreams  
Again  
Won't you please  
  
Go to sleep   
Young one   
Go to sleep   
Go to sleep  
Again.........  
  
Now you deserve to rest  
Take a break in your quest  
Soon you will be awake  
Again.........  
  
A/N: Sung by Impa.  
  
Song of Time  
  
Time godd-ess  
Time godd-ess  
Will you hear my plea and please  
Change 'round the time  
  
A/N: Sung by Zelda or Link, whoever feels like it.  
  
Epona's Song  
  
Epona  
Epona  
Will you come to me  
We will go riding a  
Round the field again  
  
Epona  
Epona  
This promise I keep  
And if I break it then  
You can go  
  
I never wanted to make you feel alone  
I only want to help out  
I want to make it so your kindness will show  
But right now you're stuck in a drought  
  
Epona   
Epona  
Will you come to me  
We will go riding a   
Round the field again  
  
Epona   
Epona  
This promise I keep  
And if I break it then   
You can go  
  
A/N: Sung by Malon.   
  
Sun Song  
  
Day and night   
Night and day  
Switch yourselves around!  
  
A/N: Sung by Navi.  
  
Prelude of Light  
  
Shining  
Shining sunlight  
Temple  
Shining temple  
Take.....  
Me.....  
There.....  
  
A/N: Sung by Link.  
  
Minuet of Forest  
  
Forest tune  
Going soon  
Sacred place  
I shall chase   
One more note and I will be long  
Gone  
  
A/N: Sung by Link.  
  
Bolero of Fire  
  
Smoke and fire and burning waters  
How can it get any hotter  
I don't know if I can take it   
I don't know how you survive but I will go there anyway to prove my worthiness to all of you  
  
A/N: My brother says it's sung by Navi. Sure.  
  
Serenade of Water  
  
Heavenly waters  
Of Lake Hylia  
This is the serenade I sing.....  
  
A/N: Sung by Princess Ruto  
  
Requiem of Spirit  
  
Cloaked by a sheet of sand  
This is the spirit land  
This is our only home.....  
  
A/N: Sung by the Gerudos.  
  
Nocturne of Shadow  
  
Shadows lurk inside the deep  
And here dwells all the unseen  
Temporary flight   
A lens to help your sight  
You need  
  
A/N: Sung by Impa.  
  
  
Majora's Mask  
Warning: Entering short song area.  
  
Song of Healing  
  
Heal my soul  
Heal my soul  
Heal my battered soul  
  
A/N: Sung by Happy Mask man  
  
Song of Soaring  
  
Soar away  
Right away  
  
A/N: Sung by that owl, I guess.  
  
Inverted Song of Time  
  
Slow down time  
Make clocks chime  
Farther apart than now  
  
A/N: Sung by Link  
  
Song of Double Time  
  
Travel to the dark night  
When the day is still light  
And travel to the dawn  
When you see the   
Sun is gone  
  
A/N: Sung by Link  
  
Sonata of Awakening  
  
Sleeping Chamber  
A-wa-ken  
  
A/N: Sung by Deku Princess I-forgot-her-name  
  
Goron Lullaby  
  
Rest your head  
My Goron  
Baby  
  
A/N: Sung by that old Goron person.  
  
More A/N: Am I annoying you with all of these A/N?  
  
New Wave Bossa Nova  
  
Come   
From Great Bay  
Far away  
  
A/N: Sung by those little Zora babies  
  
Elegy of Emptiness  
  
Leave   
Me now  
Twin with no soul  
  
A/N: Sung by Link.   
  
Oath to Order  
  
Pledge   
An oath  
To order  
  
A/N: I don't CARE who sings this, seeing that I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS DOES OR ANYTHING! Possibly explaining why this song REALLY STINKS. Be nice and tell me what the song does in your review, pretty pretty please!  
  
AND THAT'S A RAP!!! R&R, I know it stinks somewhere, tell me where! And I already know that Oath to Order probably stinks. And this is my debut into the Zelda fanfic world, be nice! Am I annoying you yet? Well then you're free to go!   
  
You: \(^o^)/ 


End file.
